disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Launchpad McQuack/Gallery
Images of Launchpad McQuack from DuckTales and Darkwing Duck. Screenshots ''DuckTales'' Launchpad01.jpg lauchpad1.jpg Launchpad5.jpg|"I'll have a burger and fries." Launchpad Gizmo.png|Launchpad in the Gizmosuit Launchpad6.jpg TeenageLaunchpad.jpg|Launchpad as a teenager Launchpad's hair.png|Launchpad dressed as an actor in DuckTales Launchpad with his helmet buckled.png|Launchpad with his helmet buckled Lpfg2.jpg|Launchpad as Bruno Von Beak WebbedWonder.jpg Vlcsnap 00684 super.jpg DonaldScroogeLaunchpad.jpg All-ducks-on-deck-Blotscrooge-launchpad.jpg launchpads-family.jpg -hero-for-hire-launchpad.jpg Launchpad_bulovan_goons.jpg|Launchpad captured by Overlord Bulovan's cronies EyesStory.jpg|"Now that's what I call using my head." 450321-vlcsnap 00457.jpg 467631-vlcsnap 00857.jpg 449762-vlcsnap 00263.jpg 449296-vlcsnap 00334.jpg 449675-vlcsnap 00081.jpg 449673-vlcsnap 00076.jpg 450303-vlcsnap_00428.jpg Von Drake &Launchpad.jpg|Launchpad with Ludwig Von Drake in The Golden Fleecing. Launchpad-McQuack.jpg Launchpad8.jpg Tumblr nlc4f0S6Cj1r3jmn6o5 1280.png 469803-vlcsnap_00309.jpg Tumblr nn9zfoBUgZ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Trepaka.jpg Gu&LP.jpg Bubba02.jpg Donald Ducktales08.jpg Mistakensecretidentity.jpg Landoftralala.jpg Lostcrownofgenghiskhan.jpg TopDuck04.jpg|Launchpad and Loopey McQuack TopDuck06.jpg|Launchpad and Ripcord McQuack TopDuck05.jpg TopDuck02.jpg Ep29 3.jpg Alternate elder Launchpad.jpg DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-256.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-29.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-48.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-139.jpg Launchpad's Desert outfit.png|Launchpad in his desert attire in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-6112.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-6129.jpg|Launchpad and Duckworth in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-6157.jpg|Launchpad with Duckworth and Webby ''Darkwing Duck'' LaunchpadAsDarkwing.jpg|Launchpad dressed as Darkwing Duck. LP.png|Launchpad, Drake, Gosalyn and Honker with the Common Cold (literally) LaunchPad without his hat.png|Launchpad without his pilot's helmet in Darkwing Duck Evil Launchpad.png|Nega-Universe Launchpad as seen in Life, the Negaverse, and Everything Vlcsnap-2011-10-31-23h00m50s34.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-01-00h32m12s66.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-01-00h34m27s141.png darkwinglaunchpad.jpg darkwinglaunchpad1.jpg Waterwaytogo.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-17-18h29m40s555.png 483276-vlcsnap 00368.jpg 483264-vlcsnap 00320.jpg 483256-vlcsnap 00288.jpg 483255-vlcsnap 00286.jpg 481395-vlcsnap 00349.jpg 481396-vlcsnap 00351.jpg 481374-vlcsnap 00276.jpg 483254-vlcsnap 00281.jpg 481404-vlcsnap 00376 super.jpg 475544-vlcsnap 01342.jpg Justiceducks.png Isis Vanderchill52.png Isis Vanderchill33.png Isis Vanderchill32.png Isis Vanderchill31.png Isis Vanderchill30.png Isis Vanderchill09.png Isis Vanderchill06.png Isis Vanderchill05.png Negaverse-4.png|Launchpad's Negaverse counterpart Launchpad-DW01.png Launchpad-DW02.png Launchpad-DW03.png Launchpad-DW04.png Launchpad-DW05.png Launchpad-DW06.png Launchpad-DW07.png Launchpad-DW08.png Launchpad-DW09.png Launchpad-DW10.png Launchpad-DW11.png Launchpad-DW12.png Launchpad-DW13.png Launchpad-DW14.png Launchpad-DW15.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-02-11h27m32s036.png Launchpad-DW16.png Launchpad-DW17.png Launchpad-DW18.png Launchpad-DW19.png Launchpad-DW20.png Launchpad-DW21.png Launchpad-DW22.png Launchpad-DW23.png Launchpad-DW24.png Launchpad-DW25.png Launchpad-DW26.png Launchpad-DW27.png Launchpad-DW28.png Launchpad-DW29.png Launchpad-DW31.png Princess258.jpg ComicBookCapers.jpg Darkwing Duck Comic Book Capers Goof.JPG Launchpad Screenshot Comic Book Capers.JPG Tumblr n401smf8ZK1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Darkwing Duck Something Fishy Screenshot 1.JPG Darkwing Duck Something Fishy Screenshot 3.JPG Darkwing Duck Something Fishy Screenshot 6.JPG vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h16m19s67.png vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h16m38s1.png vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h16m43s52.png vlcsnap-2011-09-26-00h17m19s157.png Dry-Hard-4.png Tumblr nmv7baoHhk1r3jmn6o1 540.png Tumblr nmv7hq17Tr1r3jmn6o5 540.png Tumblr nmv7hq17Tr1r3jmn6o3 540.png LaunchPad in Roman Outfit.png LaunchPad in DarkWing Suit.png DuckTales (2017) DuckTales-2017-22.png DuckTales-2017-34.png DuckTales-2017-19.png DuckTales-2017-37.png Launchpad (The Great Dime Chase).png Adventures in Duckburg (12).png Adventures in Duckburg (21).png Lin-Manuel Miranda is Duckburg's Newest Hero! (2).png Lin-Manuel Miranda is Duckburg's Newest Hero! (6).png Lin-Manuel Miranda is Duckburg's Newest Hero! (7).png The Missing Links of Moorshire! 02.jpg DuckTales - This Season On 13.png DuckTales - This Season On 14.png DuckTales - This Season On 23.png The Duck Knight Returns 15.jpg The Duck Knight Returns 17.png The Duck Knight Returns 3.jpg The Duck Knight Returns 5.jpg The Duck Knight Returns 13.png|"Let's get dangerous!" The Duck Knight Returns 6.jpg Printed Media LaunchpadAndScrooge-DisneyAdventures.jpg|Launchpad and Scrooge in a Disney Adventures comic LaunchpadInTheChaosGodComic.jpg|Launchpad and Darkwing in "The Legend of the Chaos God" Darkwing_duck_e_ducktales.jpg|Launchpad in a tug-of-war between Darkwing and Scrooge. (Spoiler alert: This never actually happens in the story.) FENTON & the gang.jpg Launchpad& theKids-600x280.jpg DuckTales and Darkwing Duck group shot.jpg|Launchpad with his co-stars from both DuckTales and Darkwing Duck GosalynHueLelaunchpad.jpg Nega06.jpg Gumbogator.jpg Launchpad-arm.png Darkwing-duck-13-mayor.jpg Darkwing-dangerous.jpg Darkwing-duck-15-page-1.jpg Negaduck comic.jpg Darkwing-duck-Gosmoduck.jpg Negaducktruth2.jpg Launchpad&Gadget.jpg Maximino Tortajada Aguilar, 1988.jpg άγνωστος καλλιτέχνης.jpg José Colomer Fonts, 1994.jpg Kaa Darkwing cameo.jpg 1667.DWDC-15A.jpg-500x0.jpg Darkwingduck 08 rev page 4.jpg DuckTales 06 Page 3.jpg Darkwingduck v2 rev page 06.jpg DarkwingDuck_BoomStudios_issue_15B.jpg DuckTales DisneyComics issue 6.jpg DuckTales (Boom! Studios) Issue 1C.jpg DuckTales Dime After Dime TPB.jpg Lan021.jpg 1967960-sax006.jpg LaunchpadInTheNewDucktalesComic.jpg Disney Parks 2893238153_4551575510.jpg|Launchpad poses for a photo at one of the Disney parks. Disney Afternoon Characters in Disneyland Paris Parade.JPG Dlp-halloween-party-2013-launchpad.jpg|Launchpad McQuack @ DLP disney-afternoon-wuzzles-rescue-rangers-talespin-ducktales-gummi-bears-feat-10.jpg DisneyAfternoonguysonParade.jpg LanchpadandCubbi.jpg Darkwing Duck & Launchpad McQuack.jpg Video Games Ducktales NES - Cover Artwork.png Ducktales Game Boy - Cover Artwork.png Darkwing Duck textless NES cover art.png DTR_SS_8.png|Launchpad sprite for DuckTales Remastered. DuckTales Remastered -Launchpad.jpg DuckTales NES Scrooge with Launchpad.png Imagegsgsg.jpg|Launchpad in DuckTales: Scrooge's Loot EmojiBlitzLaunchpad.png|Launchpad emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon DuckTales.png|Launchpad emoji in the DuckTales icon for Disney Emoji Blitz. Merchandise Launchpad Toy.jpg Launchpad Toy 2.jpg|Launchpad action figure Launchpad Pin 2.jpg Launchpad Pin.jpg Ducktalesvm.jpg|A Launchpad Vinylmation Launchpad's Daring Raid Cover.jpg Darkwing Duck High Wave Robbery Cover.png Class of the 90's Disney Afternoon Shirt.png Funko POP Launchpad McQuack.jpg|Funko POP! figure Disney Afternoon Funko's Mystery Minis.png DT2017 action figures 1.png DT2017 Launchpad action figure.png DT2017 Money Stack figures.jpg Funko Launchpad action figure.jpg Miscellaneous Ducktalescast.jpg Disney Adventure -Ducktales02.jpg Disney Adventure Launchpad.jpg Darkwing Duck Series 91launchpad2.jpg|Launchpad modelsheet DisneyAfternoonIntroLogo.jpg|Launchpad with Mickey Mouse in the opening sequence of The Disney Afternoon Launchpad_in_Raw_Toonage.jpg|Launchpad in Raw Toonage Ducktales1.gif|DuckTales clip art Image duckt.jpg Comic Book Capers promotional picture.jpg The Birth of Negaduck promo.jpg Darkly Dawns the Duck promo.jpg Launchpad_reboot.png Launchpad McQuack DuckTales 2017.png Incredible Bash.png Category:Character galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Darkwing Duck galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries